


Alone Time

by WeAre_AllOfUs_Mad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAre_AllOfUs_Mad/pseuds/WeAre_AllOfUs_Mad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know how well I wrote this, but I hope you still like it. Merry Christmas :)</p></blockquote>





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tatalina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatalina/gifts).



I struggled against the cuffs as Derek nipped at the skin at my throat. The two of us hadn't been able to have any alone time for weeks, what with college exams and pack things to focus on. I honestly felt that this session was waaaayyy overdue. Now if only Derek would stop teasing and fuck me already, but I couldn't say anything past the ballgag in my mouth. A sharp tug of my nipple brought my attention back to Derek, who looked at me fondly.

The alpha werewolf worked slowly down my body. When he finally got to my erect penis, Derek did nothing except breathe in the heavy smell of arousal. I could see it, the symbols tattooed all around my body glowed faintly as Derek traces one with his tongue. He traced one after the other, causing the magic to pulse through my veins and the blood to throb inside my dick.

Derek licked the area around the base, and then slowly suckled my balls. I felt my hips snap forward, making Derek growl. He placed his palms on both sides of my hips, and held me firmly against the mattress. I tried to plead past the gag, but no coherant words formed. A string of moans echoed in my throat when Derek finally took my length in his mouth. With a low groan, my eyes fluttered shut and still managed to roll upwards.

Derek tongued the slit, and a small bead of precome spread across his tongue. I wasn't going to last much longer, and he knew that. He hollowed out his cheeks and took long slides from base to tip. I was going mad and just as I groaned a warning, he pulled off. Being the jerk he is, Derek sat back on his heels and waited for me to come down from my near climax. There was a red ring to his eyes that made me writhe.

I tilted my head back words, and displayed my throat, knowing it was covered in little bruises. My chest heaved as my magic burned hot in my blood, fighting for dominance. A warm hand splayed out across my chest and pushed me down further onto the mattress. Derek's body hovered above mine as his other hand cane up to remove the gag from my mouth.

"You belong to me." Derek growled in my ear.

I moaned needingly, and he took my ear lobe and sucked it. When I began to writhe and thrust beneath him, he reared back with his eyes fully red.

"Say it." He growled low in his throat.

"I'm yours. I belong to you." I panted out, and his mouth came crashing down onto mine.

My legs came up to wrap around his waist and in one smooth thrust, he was planted inside me. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes as our hips thrusted in rhythm. Derek changed the angle of his thrusts, and pounded into my g spot.

"Come for me." He whispered.

With those three words, my body turned into a bow, lifting me off of the bed and pushing me into his body. As my muscles clenched down around him, he pulled out of me and came all across Mt stomach. For a few moments we just laid there, panting.

"I love this cuddling, but being sticky with cum isn't very fun." I whispered.

Derek placed a kiss to my shoulder and stood up to get something from the bathroom. Moments later he came back with a wet washcloth and then proceeded to wipe me clean. As we laid together, I realized something: I could've magicked it off....

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how well I wrote this, but I hope you still like it. Merry Christmas :)


End file.
